Dragon Ball Z: A New Age
by Wefi
Summary: Set in Age 1000. A new evil starts to form on the Earth, the Evil Namekian known as Naraka is about to declare war on the earth. With the Z Fighters long gone, a group of new heroes must form to fight this new evil. Primary set on a new cast of Heroes. Piccolo, Trunks, Roshi will make an appearance time to time, along with Descendants of Goku, Vegeta, and etc.
1. Peaceful times

Prologue: 216 years since the Goku left the 28th Tenka'ichi Budokai to train Uub, the reincarnation of Buu. Years afer that, passed away, giving the window for the Planet Trade Organization to invade Earth with hopes of no one left to protect it. How ever they were met with the remaining Z fighters. Acknowledging their old age, the Z fighters went to their separate ways to form their schools of their respected origin to help train the next generation of heroes.

Thanks to 's Antics, and Gohan's Book, 'Science _to Ki Control_', the Earth Population was eager to learn Martial Arts. Krillin Reformed the Turtle School, Focused on Supporting each other in a Fight. Tienshinhan established the New Crane School, Focused on perfecting Ki attacks to take out greater foes. Goten, and Trunks formed the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, Focused on using the Sword. Mr. Satan's legacy was kept in as school known as "Satan's Fighting Champs", which studied the combat techniques of , and his grand daughter Pan.

It's the dawn of a new age, with the faces of the old vanish with the flow of time, new enemies appear. With every new foe a hero is born.

Age 1000.

West City, Home of the Capsule Corp, a City that is filled with mix species of beings. Namekians that migrated with the Earthlings are a normal site, how ever they tend to follow their own traditions. the Majins are typically found near the Food District of the City, and it's not uncommon to See Majin school children. One of the main buildings is the West City Senior High school, In side we find the population is mainly human, each of them is wearing a badge with W.C on their clothing.

Inside one of the class rooms a female human lets off a big sigh as she twirled her crimson hair, the blank Stare of her purple eyes showed that she is in her own little world. The Teacher of the class is teaching the history of Hercule Satan, the Savior of the World, and the World Greatest martial artist. She glares at the female student, in which fallen to sleep, She scrawled at the thought of a Student that Practices Martial Arts would be dozing off during the Lesson about Mr. Satan.

"Miss Nami... Your attention please." The Teacher said in such of a tone that sent chills through some of the students back. Nami dozed off some more, ignoring the teacher. "Miss Nami..This is your finale warning." A worried Friend starts to tap on Nami, trying to wake her, no go. The Teacher tapped her foot in anger, her Friend noticed the frustrated face of the teacher, and knocked Nami on the head. She Jolted up.

"ANSWER IS FOUR!" Nami yelped, she hoped to slide by, but heard the failure of the laughter by the other students. a blushed Expression is exposed on her face.

"Sit back down Miss Nami"

"Yes Ma'am" She muttered, trying to hide, how ever the orange Gi she wears made it harder for her to blend in any where other then the turtle school.

After School, Nami casually walked down the sidewalk, "Detention again" she grumbled, she stopped to think for a bit. "Wonder what my Parents would say" She wondered, She looked around to make sure she is alone.

"Nami I am disappointed in You" She Said in a manly voice, as she impersonated what her Father would sound like.

She took a Deep Breathe "Honey, I think we're being too Harsh, lets go get Ice Cream." she Impersonates what her mother would be saying.

Nami Frowned, "yea... Like that" She thought, a sharp jolt of fear went through her body when she heard " You know you're odd... Right?". She jumped around to see her Friend form History Class, with a warming smile.

"Akikko! um- Hi...er How are... How much you heard?" she stuttered, embarrassed.

The black shoulder length haired girl, that wore the optional School Uniform, a beige short sleeve shirt, carmine colored skirt, said softly "Enough"

Nami blushed, she wished she was dead to save herself from further embarrassment.

"Ice Cream?" Akikko titled her head and Smiled, known that her friend needs some comfort.

Nami nodded, and the two walked together. The pass some treat shops, young Majin kids ran in about of the crowd of people. the girls smiled at the children having the time of their life. "My parents use to take me here when i was younger." Akikko said with a soft tone

"Oh That's nice"

"What about you?" Akikko Asked, she tries to find whats going on inside of Nami's Mind.

"Never Knew my parents... Don't even Recall anything about them"

"Really? then who too-" BOOM! an Explosion to the south of them, the Two Girls Looked behind them, they saw the smoke of an attack by one of the Cults that still Follow Lord Freeza, The Tracked down Goku's origins to Earth Couple years back, they often attack away from the Main cities, how ever this is different. Nami Ran off towards the fire, Akikko Noticed too late. "NAMI COME BACK!" she Yelled.

"FOR LORD FREEZA!" One of the Men fired a Ki Blast at a Couple trying to Protect their Child, the blast is blocked by one of Nami's Attacks, showing she got some Control. The Leader Grunted as he scanned Nami with his scouter. "5000" he charged at a Nami.

She is frozen, she never been in a real fight outside of Turtle School sparing matches. She covered her face with her arms, hoped to block any attack. She peeked through her arms, and see's that the Leader is slashed in half by a Distructo Disk. "Distructo Disk?" she thought, she is the only turtle in the City, why would some one know Distructo Disk? "Ka-Ma-Ka-ME-Ha!" tingled her ears as the blast wiped out the remaining forces.

A man flown in front of her, landed on his Feet, with his back facing Nami. His uniform is of the Time Patrol, a grassy green trench coat, his short black hair swayed in the wind. Nami is shocked, blinked at her rescuer. "Nami, been a while." he said. Her eyes widened, as she gleamed.

"Daikai!" She cheered as Akikko Jogged in, out of breathe,

"Nam-" She noticed Daikai Standing in front of Nami, "Oh who is this?" She flirted.

Nami's Cheerful Looks became annoyed, "Daikai, a friend" she muttered in annoyance. Daikai Smiled at the new visitor.

"Just a Friend?"

Nami Nodded. Akikko checked out Daikai with her Eyes. "hi, I am Akikko" She Smiled.

Daikai Smiled back, "I am Daikai, Nami's OLDER brother... Well... I'am Like Her Brother... But OLDER." he replied back with a chuckle.

"How old?"

"Old enough"

the Girl pouted at the rejection.


	2. Naraka's child Daikai Vs Kakko

The Namekians lost their second Home Planet when an Evil Time Traveling Tyrant in hopes of taking over Earth, destroyed their planet. No where to go, the Namekians negotiation with the leaders of Earth, which led them to make their new home as earthlings. While on Earth the Namekians were tainted with evil in their hearts, which led birth to an Egg known as "Egg of Evil. Fearing of what it might become, the Namekians had it sealed. However the Egg gave birth to a black Namekian named Naraka. He gained supporters for his plans to take over the New Namekian homeland, a civil war broke out between the two groups. In order to keep battle from spreading to the rest of the earth, The Elders had Porunga, the Namekian Dragon Balls Dragon, Drain, and banish them from Porunga Rocks.

Drained of their power these Evil Namekians started to lose their pigments in their skin, thus becoming paler over time. Wild fires plague their Land, which led to their lack of most valuable resource, water. The main feature of the land is a Throne left by a Demon king over 300 years ago.

Dende, the Guardian of Earth, Arranged a Deal with Moori, the Recent Elder of the Namekian Clan to have their Dragon Balls wishing proprieties to be Reduced, to avoid Miss use. Porunga is now used as a Trial for young Namekian adults to become protectors, by giving them a single Wish. How ever the Recent Young Namekian has gone missing with the 7 Namekian Dragon balls...

"PORUNGA! GIVE ME STRENGTH!" A Pale Namekian Shouted in the Namekian Tongue. The Massive Dragon Eyes Lit up, "Your Wish has been granted" Said the Dragon as it vanished along with the Dragon Balls. the Namekian Now Greener clinched his Fist. "I can feel the power"

Back the Dark Namekian Village, things look a bit run down, a smell of nurning wood and moggy water fills the foggy air. "Sir, Kakko has Returned" One of the Namekian Scouts reported to the Leader of the clan, which resembled Guru. the Leader Smiled "I hope our sacrifices were enough".

Kakko strutted through the village, holding his chin up, other bowed before him. His physical features out match all those around them. He kneels before the leader. "Lord Naraka, I have returned. I was successful, Porunga has granted me power"

"I can feel it my Son, you are almost complete" The leader Stated.

"Almost?" Kakko looked up.

"I will unlock more hidden power in you, come to me" Kakko, Walked to the Massive Leader, in which placed his hand on his forehead, the power is unlocked by using a technique that pulls hidden power. "There my Son, you are fully complete, now for your mission"

"I am ready"

"Good, recent findings showed that the Earthlings used their Dragon Balls to revert Damage caused by others, these set of Dragon balls are unattainable. The Namekian has kept them inert due it's powers."

"Where do i come in?"

"You will start Chaos in order to make the Namekian to re-enable the balls once more, that's when we will take them for our use. Earth will become a Namekian home, no longer we stand by and let the Earthlings decide our fate".

Kakko nodded, and flew away.

Back in West City, Daikai, Nami, and Akikko finished making their reports to the police, one of the officers saluted Daikai. They walked down the side walk together.

"So.. you.. 'adopted' Nami?" Akikko asked with great interested, Nami is annoyed beyond the point of no return.

Daikai is enjoyed by annoying his 'little' sister. "Yea, I was Still a turtle Student, I found her when she was... 2 or 3 i think, barely talking. I tried to look for her parents.." Daikai grabbed Nami, and pulled her closer, he rubbed his knuckle on the top of her head, knowing it would pushed her more. "Even the local Hospital didn't even know, We did a DNA Test and everything...Nothing. That's when i took her under my wing, and some what Raised her."

Akikko Giggled, "Sounds so Cute." Daikai's smiles is wiped away when he sensed a strong power level is coming in. Akikko pointed in the air, "Who's that?" she asked, Daikai Gets in a Defensive stance, 'shit he's here already' he thought as Kakko Stare them down, His right hand held a demon sword

"Nami, Akikko.. Get as far away from here as possible... I sense his ill intentions." Daikai told the girls, they nodded, and ran off. Kakko lifted his sword, he swung which unleashed a wave of energy that barely missed the girls.

"Stop" Kakko states, he lifted his arm again, but is stopped by Daikai, whom went into Kaio-ken to grab his arm.

"Your fight is with Me Namekian, fight for your life." Daikai Said, he nods at the girls, whom Ran away once more. Kakko broke free, attempted to kick Daikai in the stomach, but is blocked by his right arm. The two go into a ballet of trading blows, Daikai dodged the sword being swung at him. "Damn, he has the speed of a Swordsman, and the brute strength of a Shadow Warrior" he thought as he dodged another sword swing. "KAIO-KEN times 3!" he shouted, going into Kaio-ken times 3, increasing his speed 3 fold.

Nami, and Akikko are at the city gate, they watched the two fighters fought, Nami noticed a Scouter on the ground from a Police Officer, she checks their power levels. "Daikai Is at 200k, that's good, he has the upper hand, and the Namekian is at-" She paused in awe, "600,000." Akikko stared at Nami.

"Is that bad?" She asked, Not knowing much about fighting.

"Very bad." Nami replied, getting worked up. "I got to help" She stated as she ran towards the fight, Akikko tried to stop her but failed.

Daikai is worn out from Kaio-ken being overused. "Damn this guy is stronger then i thought", he fired a Ki blast, just to have it knocked away by Kakko, but he is hit by another Ki blast that came form the ground. Kakko turned to see his attacker, it's Nami, with a Ki blast prepared.

"IDIOT!" Daikai yelled, "I told you to get away from here!"

Nami fired the Ki Blast, Kakko deflected it, and charged at Nami, "shit" Daikai goes into Kaio-ken once more he beats Kakko to Nami, he blasted him into the sky. Daikai grabbed Nami on the shoulders, whom is in shock from Kakko's attempt. "Snap out of it!" Daikai told Nami, he senses Kakko's sword coming towards them.

He had pushed her away to take the blow of the thrown sword, blood spattered on her face, Daikai's blood. Nami rubbed her face, the realization of what just happened hit her. She ran towards his fallen body. "Daikai, please get up" She cried, pushed on him "Please", and again "Please". Nothing came from the fallen warrior, she breaks down into tears.

Kakko chuckled, "Child you foolish Mistakes led you to his Demise, Don't Worry... Soon You all will suffer the Wraith of the True Namekians!" he bloated.

Nami clinched her fist, " Y-you... all ... I ... Have... left" she stuttered softly with sorrow. She glared at Kakko who is still in the sky. "Y-you- Bastard! I will make you pay for this."

"You Earthlings will Suffer for what you did to our planet."

Nami's anger boiled, "WE HAVE DONE NOTHING!" she shouted, something snapped inside of her mind, visions of great power went through her mind, power that hasn't been touched by most people like her...She grabbed the power with a burst of yellow light, the ground around her is busted into rubble. Her Red hair Stands up right, now glows golden yellow, her eyes became teal, with fury.

"Nice Trick, but it wont save you" Kakko fired a blast at Nami, which caused a cloud of dust, a shot that would kill any one else. as the dust settled, Nami in her torn orange Gi revealed more of her purple undershirt. Stood in the same spot that she was in before the attack. Daikai glanced at golden aura, the lost of blood made his vision to be blurred. "Gok-.. Nami? a Super – Saiy" He muttered before he passed out. Nami has awoken her Saiyan heritage, with a fit of rage like Goku 236 years before her.


	3. Nami Transformed!

**AN:** I rewrote the fight scene in hopes of making it longer, and more fast paced.

* * *

Kakko hovering over the smoke from his blast. "That light-" he dodges a ki blast from the smoke. "No one could have survive that." he stated watching the smoke clear, which Nami stood in the center, her Gi torn apart, revealing the purple undershirt. Her body is covered in cuts and scrapes. "Just DIE!" he shouted throwing a ki blast at her.

She strikes the blast, sending it into a building which crumbled down. While cupping her hands, "Ka-Me" she called out in a cold voice, "Ha-Me" while moving her hands to her right side.

He moved two fingers to his forehead, sparks fly off as he started to charge his ki. "Special" he pointed the to fingers at Nami, "BEAM CANNON!" he shouted unleashing the drilling Ki attack.

A smirk formed on her face as the beam came closer, "HA!" she fired the fully charge Kamehameha.

Both beam attacks met, the Kamehameha engulfs the Special Beam Cannon, "Impossible!" he shouted. The Kamehameha strikes Kakko's right shoulder, severing the arm,

She stood her stance, flashing a sinister grin, "Third time I fired that technique at any one, let alone a moving target."

Kakko grabbed his shoulder, groaning in pain, "You...filthy earthling.", he started to to scream, regenerating his right arm.

Her grin widens, "I forgot your species can regenerate missing limbs" she said as her thirst for battle increases. She signals him with two fingers, "Show me what you got."

Frustrated the Kakko tackled Nami into a wall of a building. He shoved his left forearm into her throat, she gasped for air.

She powers up, the force of her aura pushed Kakko away, along with creating a huge hole in the wall. She fires a volley of unrestrained ki blasts.

Kakko managed to dodge them all. He formed a ball of KI in his right palm, dashed to Nami, attempting to strike her with the ball of Ki.

Catching him his right wrist, she smirked. "Don't hurt yourself." she said snapping the wrist, and forcing his hand into his face.

Staggering back in pain, "Bitch!" he screamed in pain. He desperately fires a ki blast.

She struck the ki blast sending it back at Kakko. He dodges and it hits a building.

Bits of the build started to fall on top of him, he quickly dodge. He stared at his Super Saiyan foe. "What in the hell are you!?"

she started walking slowly to him, "You feel that?" she asked, moving closer. "The Pain you feel?" she continued, "The Fear you feel?" she 13 meters away, "Tell me, how does it feel when some one else does it to you?" 8 meters, "I am glad you can regenerate, because you're not going any where!"

He quickly glanced at his surroundings, and chuckled. "she isnt trying to protect the city.. unless she can't" he muttered to himself, "TAKE THIS!" he shouted, throwing a powerful ball of ki at her.

She jumped 20 meters to avoid it, "That's all" she taunted.

He laughed, "that's it" he charges a Light Grenade, "NOW DODGE THIS!" he yelled as he fired the beam attack.

She grunted at the poor attempt, and fires a Kamehameha wave to intercept the attack.

Both attacks lock in a power struggle. The force of the Kame Wave keeps Nami in the air. Kakko yells as he placed more of his power into his attack, moving his beam closer to Nami, 7 meters.

Ah-aha he chuckled, "You can't fly!" he mocked, "you got no where to go!" 4 meters.

3 meters. She let the Kame wave explode using it to land on the ground undetected. She dashed to Kakko, moving both arms behind her. "Double Kamehameha, Full Power." she stated without a ounce of mercy.

"What!"

She thrust both of her hands into Kakko's torso unleashing the double Kamehameha, the wall of blue light obliterated mostly everything in it's path. As the light fade, there's nothing left of Kakko.

The golden aura fades, the untransformed back into her normal state. "I did it." she let out with a breathe as she passes out from the over use of her ki.

* * *

AN: I gained 200 words.. oh YE... oh... *beep*


	4. Aftermath

**AN:** Quite a slow chapter.

* * *

Several days had past since the fight with Kakko, Both Daikai, and Nami were taken to the hospital. Daikai is being healed by a Namekian healer, two more other people are in the same room. A Namekian with a white cap with a matching cape, and a Human with purple hair wearing the Time Patrol uniform.

"Do you know what clan he was from?" the Namekian asked Daikai, whom Is sitting up in his bed. The wound from the sword is apparent still.

He shook his head, "No I don't, Mr. Piccolo. I would want to say Dragon, but why would they attack West City?" he replied.

Piccolo looked over to his Purple Haired comrade, "Trunks, You think this has to do with Miira's plan to invade earth? Or that a Time Patrol member was alone in the city?"

"No" Trunks replied. "We have Members all over the place." he continued, "It's too simple to be a plan of his as well."

"The attacker did say he wanted earth for the 'True Namekians'" Daikai butted in.

"Then we have a lead" Piccolo stated.

Trunks Glanced at the Healer, "You almost done?" he asked. The healer nodded, "I apologized but, I have to go over important information with your client"

The healer finished his job, and left the room. Daikai stared at Trunks. "This is about Nami.. correct?"

he nods, "This is the first time she has fully transformed right?"

"Yes, there has been incidents. Nothing more then quick burst of ki increase." he stated. "Can I ask why?"

"Since she isnt from this timeline, she should have little Saiyan blood in her." he explained, "With so little Saiyan instincts in her normal state, the Super Saiyan increases those instincts, there's no telling how much in control she is."

Daikai nodded, "I see."

Meanwhile Nami awoke in her hospital room, 'This isnt my room' she thought, she hears a beeping noise, 'whats that noise?', she looked for the source of noise. 'Am I in a hospital' She thought to herself not able to find the source. Akikko sleeping in a chair catches her eyes. "Hey!" she said with a loud tone.

She jumped up from her slumber, "Wha?.. Oh hey" she said with a confused smile. "You're up!"

"where am I?" Nami asked.

"West City Hospital, You been out for couple of days." she looked like she's been there for a week. Her school uniform is a mess.

Nami let an "oh", trying to remember what happened. She thought about Daikai being impaled, "Daikai!" she shouted. Startling Akikko once more.

"He's fine" she assured with a confronting tone. "We can go see him if you want, after we get you check out of her though." Nami nodded.

30 minutes later the Doctors gave Nami the okay for her to go home. Akikko is in the restroom fixing her hair, while Nami is looking for her Gi.

"Aww! It's ruined" she whined, holding up the Torn and burnt Gi. "Did you bring me any clothes from my house" she asked from the main room.

"No, but I got something from my house, it was closer. It's in my bag next to the chair" she said from the bath room, working at her hair.

Nami picked up the bag, her expression went to annoyed, "Pink? You serious?"

"Whats wrong with pink?" she replied walking out of the bath room.

She grumbled and walked into the restroom to change. She came back out a few minutes later wearing a pink t-shirt, a black skirt that stop above the knees, with pink socks and red shoes.

"So how does it fit?" She asked, "I imagine a bit tight, it's an old outfit from the start of highschool."

"No, Plenty of room" Nami stated.

Akikko's veins pop as she glared at her friend with anger, "Plenty of room?"

"Yea, hey.. whats wrong?" She asked noticing that would strike fear in monsters.

She took one good look at Nami, and sighed at the bandages wrapped around her arms, head, and legs. "nothing! Lets go" she demanded.

The two girls arrived at the door to Daikai's room, as they about knock the door opens. Piccolo walked out giving a slight glance other wise ignoring the girls. His appearance made Nami scowl at him, the thoughts of her battle flashed through her mind. Trunks shortly walked out, he stopped infront of the girls, giving a smile. He raffled Nami's hair, "Nice to see you again." he told her as he walked off with his signature sword clanking at each step.

Nami rub the top of her head in a daze, nice to see her again? "Hey Nam, Who was that?" Akikko asked.

"I don't know" she replied while walking into Daikai's room.

He smiled, and wave "Hey." he stared at Nami, she had a frown "Don't feel bad, we'r both alive"

"But I almost got you killed" she said with guilt in her tone.

He shrugged, "Im still here aren't I? And you helped."

"I sat there and you nearly died because I was to afraid to do anything. You're trying to play this off as not a big deal" she shouted at him.

"Nam-"

she balled her fist, "Do you even realize what I go through when you leave for your missions?" she started to cry, "One of the few people that the closest thing I have to a family nearly died." she ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Well I got some good news" he said sofly.

"oh?"

"I got some time off to heal, and keep an eye out on what happened, the guys that just left, one of them is my boss." he smiled, "So I will be able to train you, help you out"

whipping her eyes, "Really?" she asked.

He nodded, "I will be stuck here for a couple of weeks, I believe Akikko made arrangements for you."

Akikko nodded, "Yes, you will be staying with me for a while, On the Compound"

The girls arrived at the Capsule Corp. Robotics Compound, Ever since Capsule Corp. expanded 30 years ago, they expanded into a small sector of the City. Each area is divided up into different compounds.

Robotics, Which specialize in building Robots, and researching robotic technology. It's located to the East.

Hoi Poi Capsule, creating the ever expanding Capsules for use for every day life. The Original CC building is in the center of the compounds.

Advance Technologies, Researching Technologies thats been brought over by the Namekians, and whats was savage from the planet trade origination invasion of earth. The Capsule Corp. Scouter was one if their products. Their located to the north.

Medical Research, Researching Medical science, Medicines, and etc. Located South.

Capsule Corp private School, a school Dedicated to Capsule Corp's technologies. Located West.

The Robotics Compound is one of the larger ones on the site, It has several trapezoid shaped buildings, some has roof top gardens, it's Core of the compound has a park with Japanese influence on it's smaller buildings, and trees. Workers, VIPs, and others often stroll the park.

The Air Car Lands on top of an isolated building's Helipad with in the compound, this is the main resident building for the CEO of the Robotics Compound. "Here we are!" Akikko said with a cheer, "Home sweet home"

Nami looked over the compound, "I known you since we're little" she said as she looked in awe of park, "But coming here makes it hard to believe your the daughter of the CEO for CC Robotics." she gets out of the car with a bag hanging from her shoulder.

Akikko recalls the car into it's capsule, "What do you mean by that?" she asked,

"You hide the spoil rich girl look very well" she teased her friend.

She giggled at the remark, "Do I have to remind you when half the school thought you were a boy back in the fourth grade?" she teased back about Nami dressing habits when she was little.

"Hey! It's Karin's fault, she didn't give me any clothing I liked." She remarked about her Caretaker at the turtle school when Daikai had join the Time Patrol. "Just took what the boys didn't want."

The girls are walking through the garden on top of the building. "Why didn't you study at the temple?" She asked her red headed friend.

"Daikai wanted me to get a real education, something to fall on." She replied, "I can ask you the same why you are going to public school, instead of the private one here."

"Too many rules"

Nami laughed, "Says the one wearing the 'optional' school uniform." she pointed to the now unmaintained uniform.

She quickly adjusts her uniform, "I take pride in my appearance, unlike some one who mostly wear the same thing over and over." She said as she press the elevator's button to open the door.

"What? Easier to train in" she replied, following Akikko in the elevator.

The two arrived at the main Door to the building's living quarters, "Well we're home" Akikko said with a soft smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Alliance

**AN:** a Short chapter that i moved from a few chapters back.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Evil Namekian Village, a lone figure lands in the center of the small village square, the pale guards instantly rushed to the figure pointing their weapons. "HALT!" one of the guards shouted as some of the younger villagers take their children inside trying to hide them from the up coming fight.

The Figure's white Cape stood out from the blackish gray tones of the ran down village, They can instantly tell he's an outsider by his Green skin, "Take me to Naraka" He demanded, "I know you don't stand a chance against me"

The guards growled at the outsider's demand, how ever it's true they do not stand a chance against him. They slowly escorted him through the village, with several of the villagers watching with hateful eyes at their guest, some of their clothing are nothing more but rags, their skin no longer has any color. The smell of smoldering rock filled the place, the smog from the near by volcano blocks out almost any sunlight. What it seems to be the afternoon looks like early evening.

They enter in one of the better looking buildings in the village, it's evident that this building been here long before the others. Once inside the massive Throne room, several guards joined the others to keep an eye on their guest, while a lone overweight Namekian with coal skin sat in a throne. "The Grandson of Katas, You finally arrived." he said with a cracked voice.

"Skip the routine Naraka, You know why I am here" Piccolo stated.

"I do? Only thing I can think of is you wanting back what's rightfully yours." He grinned, "Your Father's throne."

"I won't play none of your games, Tell me why did your clan attack West City?"

"We did?" he sighed, "Im sorry I do not know what you are talking about."

Piccolo scanned the room with his eyes, 'He's hiding something' he thought.

"Is there anything else?"

"No" he Piccolo replied, taking his leave.

as sign of him gone, a blue skinned humanoid walked behind from the throne, what little light showed his dark red battle-armor like outfit, the teal jewel with the white X symbol is only thing clearly visible in the light. . "This won't be the last time we see of him" he stated, rubbing his hands in his white short spiky hair. "So, back to our deal"

"Why would a Demon want the Dragon balls?" Naraka asked the blue Demon.

He grinned widen between his two pointy ears, "That's for me to know, and for you to help me..." he told him as he leaned on the throne, "You see big guy, I have other people that can assist me.. I am sure you know the Planet Trade Organization" he smirked, "the same one that destroyed your planet."

"Fine."

"Good" he smirked, "I will revive the fallen Namekian, along with enhancing the weaker warriors. As long you get the Original Dragon balls to be activated. I will grant you a New planet to call home"

"Alright Ferus, it wont be long. The Guardian of the Earth will have no choice to reactivate the Earthling's true Dragon Balls.

* * *

**AN:** I didnt like the idea of keeping off the Naraka for more then a couple of chapters. also to speed things along.


End file.
